


Just one look and I'm out of touch

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brakebills (The Magicians), Jealousy, M/M, No Beast, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "What?" He looked up to see Margo at his side."I asked if you're okay? You don't look too good El." Margo asked a tinge of concern in her voice."Yeah. I just why the fuck is Drew sitting next to Quentin?""El honey, are you having a little case of jealousy?""Of course not. I don't do ‘jealousy’."





	Just one look and I'm out of touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mf_peaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mf_peaches/gifts).

> Written to help support of Jason Ralph's Covenant House International Sleep Out Fundraiser. Check out @Drabbles4Jason on Twitter to see how you can get one of your own. Thank you to mf_peaches for being part of a great cause!

He had been with Quentin for only a couple of weeks and this was their first physical kid party as a couple. Q was looking at him with that sad pleading face of his. Granted, it would be nice to spend this party with his boyfriend, but he always made drinks. Hosting was important. Besides, who was going to tend bar? Todd? Like that would ever happen. Quentin would be fine for a little time. Margo and Julia would keep his nerd company. 

"Do you really have to? It's our first party at the cottage as a couple and I kinda thought it would be fun." Quentin was using that pleading voice of his.

"Q honey, I would love to just be with you and enjoy the party, but I do not trust anyone else to make the drinks. I promise I will come cuddle with you as soon as I can."

Quentin made a show of sulking off to sit on the couch and wait for him to be done. Julia was there, so he hoped she'd help his boy be not too lonely. He saw Alice sit down as well from the corner of his eye. His boy would be alright, he had his friends. 

Finishing the rum and coke for a Camille; a first year; he glanced over at Quentin just as Drew; an illusionist; sat down a little too close for comfort in his opinion. Where was Julia? Where was Alice? Why weren't they keeping Quentin company anymore? 

He tutted a quick simple spell that amplified sound, so he could eavesdrop on their conversation as he continued mixing drinks.

"Hey, I'm Drew."

"Um hey. Quentin."

"Are you a physical kid? I'm an illusionist." Eliot glanced over again at that, noticing Drew seemed to be moving closer to Quentin.

"Yeah I mean no. I mean they said I'm undetermined, so they just kind of stuck me here." 

"Well that's no fun. Maybe I can help make you feel better about that?" 

"Oh um thanks, but I'm kind of at peace with it I guess. Alice says it happens sometimes and that I shouldn't worry." 

Oh Q sweetheart please tell me you know this boy is flirting with you, Eliot thought.

"Alice huh? Is that your girlfriend?" 

"Oh no. Alice is a friend. We're in some classes together, so we've become study friends. She's really great. She grew up with magic and her brother went here, so she knows a lot about Brakebills. I had no idea magic existed until a few weeks ago and now I couldn't imagine my life without it." 

"It's amazing. It really is. The illusions I can create give me such a rush. You know I could teach you some spells. I know you said you don't have a discipline, but maybe you're an illusionist?" 

Eliot grimaced as he tried to make this cosmopolitan for another student. Quentin, honey please understand that this boy is hitting on you, he kept thinking. He was not going to get jealous. They'd only been together for a short while. He didn't get jealous. He was Eliot fucking Waugh. 

"You good?" 

"What?" He looked up to see Margo at his side. 

"I asked if you're okay? You don't look too good El." Margo asked a tinge of concern in her voice. 

"Yeah. I just why the fuck is Drew sitting next to Quentin?" 

"El honey, are you having a little case of jealousy?"

"Of course not. I don't do ‘jealousy’."

"Sure El. I'm just gonna take this lovely cocktail and hang out with Alice." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she walked away.

He shouldn't be jealous. He shouldn't be and yet every time he glanced over this urge to fuck with Drew became stronger. He couldn't could he? Quentin would get upset. It would be okay. Hopefully Q would give Drew the brush off soon. 

Adjusting the spell, he listened in a little more as he made another couple of drinks. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to teach you the spells? They're not that hard."

"Yeah. Thanks though for the offer. I mean it's been hard to learn some of the basic spells. It just takes me a little longer I think. You know being pretty new to all of this."

"I think you're doing a fantastic job," Drew replied as he scooted a little closer to Quentin. 

Okay that was it, he thought as he finished the drink he was making for another physical kid. Drew was crossing the line and Quentin obviously had no idea. It was only right that he step in and help his boyfriend out. A few little thoughts at certain things wouldn't hurt Drew too much. 

A little laugh sprang from his throat as he watched the hand that Drew was trying out around Q flick his nose. 

The pillows on the couch behind the illusionist began to hit him in the head in succession as Eliot thought a little more. 

"Alright, what's going on?" Drew questioned loudly as he tried to stand up. Drew however, did not account for the thought from Eliot that had tied his shoes together, since he promptly fell flat on his face to the glee of the other party goers. Laughter rang from the cottage as Drew tried to leave. 

"So definitely not jealous then, huh?" 

Margo made a point of coming up to him while he made his way from the bar to his boyfriend. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Bambi.” He replied with a tone of innocence. 

“Uh huh sure, and those pillows moved by themselves? His shoes tied themselves together all on their own?” Her eyes narrowing at him as she spoke

“Bambi, what are you suggesting?” Bringing his hand to his chest in an act of feigning shock. 

“Oh I don’t know, but a little telekinetic I’m friendly with must really like a certain boy if just a few minutes with ‘Drew’ is enough to get a rise out of him.”

“It was fifteen minutes Bambi.” 

She smiled finally getting the acknowledgement she wanted. 

“Go get your boy.” Margo said, squeezing his hand as she cast the bartending spell they’d perfected together. 

"Miss me?" He asked his boy very sweetly as he finally sat down on the couch. 

"Of course." Quentin kissed him as an another affirmation of being missed. "You just missed this kid; Drew. He's an illusionist. Some very weird things were happening to him.” 

"Oh were they? Imagine that," he playfully said as he pulled Q in for another kiss. The kiss may have also been to show everyone else whom Quentin belonged to. Margo gave him a look as he broke the kiss with Q.


End file.
